inazumaelevenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Pedosialke
Krótka prezentacja :3 Niski osobnik, niewiadomego pochodzenia, niewiadomej rasy i płci, jednak mówi o sobie w żeńskim rodzaju. Uwielbia Inazumę Eleven, Inazumę Eleven GO!(+Chrono Stone i Galaxy), ale innymi anime też nie pogardzi C: Aktualnie zaczęła zajmować się edytowaniem Wiki Inazumy, korzystając z nabytej wiedzy, angielskiej wiki i innych stron o IE/IE GO! Z wszelakimi pytaniami, prośbami i zastrzerzeniami tutaj: https://www.facebook.com/YrdoRubin Bądź tu: 17549717 (GG ludu. Ale raczej niezbyt często tam zaglądam c:) Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * http://yaoihavenreborn.com ;3 * http://www.slodkiflirt.pl '' * http://perfect-copy.blogspot.com/ * ''http://www.rinmarugames.com/ * http://www.deviantart.com/ * https://www.facebook.com/ * http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/ Dużo tego, ale to takie najczęściej odwiedzane :D Informacje Ogólne Wiek': 14,5 *Nie, nie zastanawiaj się nad jednym z linków zamieszczonych powyżej. Idź dalej :D* '''''Wzrost:ok. 155,3 cm :3 Ulubione anime: ' Kuroko no Basuke, Digimon Xros Wars (Chociaż innymi seriami nie pogardzę :3), Inazuma Eleven (+GO/CHS/Galaxy.), Kuroshitsuji, Ao no Exorcist, Durarara!, Naruto Shippuuden, Shaman King...Dużo tego, nie potrafię wybrać ;-; Ulubiona książka: '''Saga Harry'ego Pottera, Anioł.~ ''Ulubiona muzyka: Słucham wielu rodzajów muzyki. Trochę rapu, szczątkowo rock, trochę nowoczesnej, pop... A i tak najbardziej kocham po prostu dźwięki prosto z naszego kraju sprzed kilku, kilkunastu lat.'' ''Ulubione postacie( to chyba może zawierać spojlery...A to długa lista jest, oj taaak :D): z Knb: Murasakibara Atsushi.-Słucha się Akashi'ego nawet po skończeniu gimnazjum. To pocieszny wielkolud jedzący słodycze, jednak traktuje koszykówkę poważnie. Szczerze, bierze mnie to, że twierdzi, iż gra w kosza tylko dlatego, że jest e tym dobry. Okłamywanie siebie nie jest dobrym pomysłem Mukkun! D: z DXW: Z pierwszej serii Aonuma Kiriha.'Bo zrozumiał, że przyjaciele są najważniejsi, że to oni dają największą moc. No i ma zacne digimony :3 Jednak z drugiej serii Mogami Ryouma. Ten spokój, ta charyzma... aw *-* Nie mogę zboleć tego, że został wykorzystany przez Quartzmona. Przecież on chciał tylko być taki jak Taiki ;-; z Inazumy Eleven: a) Zwykłej. Oczywiście, "Aphrodi", Afuro Terumi! Jest kochany, przyszedł pomóc Raimonowi, kiedy byli w potrzebie. Może to i było tylko odwdzięczenie się za uratowanie go przed smutnym losem, ale jego postawa wobec Fubukiego mnie ujęła za serce *-* No i...Suzuno Fuusuke? Chyba tak. To jego opanowanie i poprawianie grzyweczki jest urocze. Może i słabe argumenty, ale lubię to :D Chociaż jakby tak spojrzeć to mam i słabość do Sakumy Jirou i Gendy 'Koujirou'. Popełniają tyle błędów, ciągle się staczają, ale przecież to tylko dlatego, że chcą dogonić Kidou-kun'a. Według mnie to wspaniały rodzaj przyjaźni,o. Mogłabym wymieniać tak dalej, ale zabiorę się już za GO. b)GO.Nishinosora' Yoichi. Ten sarkastyczny dupek ujmuje swoim "oi,oi" >//< Właściwie nie mam zbytnio argumentów na tą postać. Uwielbiam go i już. Skoro już przy Tengawarze jesteśmy, to z pewnością powinnam dać jeszcze Kitę' Ichiban. Uroczy kapitan biorący odpowiedzialność za swoja drużynę. Jego drużyna jest prawie nie do ogarnięcia, a on to robi. Szanuję go za to. I za osobowość, oczywiście...O, jeszcze Tsurugi Kyousuke i Yuuichi. Ich relacje są genialne. Młodszy braciszek obwiniający się za kalectwo Onii-chan'a i przez to staczający się z ścieżki "prawdziwej" piłki i Starszy, ukochany, ciepły i dobry brat, który gdy tylko o tym usłyszał, to go zbeształ. Wydaje się, że taki typ brata nie powinien tego robić, prawda? Nic bardziej mylnego. Yuuichi zrobił to, bo martwił się o Kyousuke. On przecież go kocha, no ;-; Jak już tak wymieniać to i na szybko dopiszę: Senguuji Yamato, Kishibe Taiga, Kurosaki Makoto, Yukimura Hyouga, Kirino Ranmaru, Minamisawa Atsushi, Hakuryuu i Miyabino Reiichi. Ta ilość mnie przytłacza, nie chce mi się uzasadniać :D Kuroshitsuji: Heheszki. Undertaker! Uwielbiam go ;-; Jest genialny, chcę by właśnie taki ktoś zajął się mną po śmierci,o. I-I Finny! Taki delikatny, a taką siłę ma ;-; I w sumie wypadałoby dopisać Hrabię Druida. Uwielbiam jego charakter. Ma tylko jednego minusa za próbę sprzedania Cielaka. O! I jeszcze Snake jest uroczy. Właściwie, to chyba najbardziej. Odnalazł swoja rodzinę u Jokera, to smutne, że musiał tyle czekać. A później go jeszcze tej rodziny bozbawiono...Na szczęście Cielak coś z tym zrobił, bo dobry, wężowy kamerdyner nie jest zły! :D *Jest dopiero na XI tomie ;-;* Ao No Exorcist: Amaimon. Bo jest genialnym starszym braciszkiem dla Rina,o...I Kamila twierdzi, że z lizaczkiem wyglądam jak on >///< *Brokuł mode:on? .___.* Durarara!: Chyba Orihara Izaya... A widzieliście gdzieś indziej takiego genialnego informatora?! Jest najlepszy i już. Kocham jak kocha ludzi :3 Naruto Shippuuden: Kurama. Bo w końcu zauważył, że Naruto nie jest taki jak jego poprzednicy. I to tsundere. Ale się przełamuje, ja to wiem! :D A z SK to Ren. Bo to Tsundere...A reszty argumentów nie pamietam ;-;